1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to devices for being clamped to a strand of hair as an aid in curling the strand of hair or the like or for ornamentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various hair clips and curling devices, and the like, have been developed. See, for example, Loewenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,832; Parkey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,159; Fracter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,022; Whitmore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,019; Cattermold, U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,069; Safianoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,503; Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,430; Coloccia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,824; Weitzner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,549; Dorr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,233; Mariani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,714; Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,461; and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,329. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.